Scientifically Proven
by Amai
Summary: Daiken/Kensuke. This is a result of my growing insanity. I guess it's amusing..in a way.


Scientifically Proven

Disclaimer- *checks for the fairy that will grant her wish* Dammit.

Author's Notes- This is the dumbest thing I've ever written. *laughs* But I'll post it anyway. See? It's proven through science! Oh yesscience class does this to you. Anyway, please read and review! At least this might be funnymaybe.

Ichijouji Ken growled agitatedly as he gripped the pen in his hand. Another day, another possible challenge and pleasure destroyed. It all went with being the genius that he was. Sometimes he wished that he was a stupid one of thosepeople at his school. Then everything would be a challenge. But his pride wouldn't let him think like that for too long.

After all, he _did_ have a reputation to hold.

"What is this idiotic waste of space and time again?" he mused with disinterest at the paper in front of him. Ah. The chemical compound of table salt. This was going to be a walk in the park. Now to read.

_Sodium Chloride, or table salt as we call it is made up of two very dangerous substances, sodium and chloride, hence the name._

Ken frowned at that obvious statement, "Do they think I am really that dull? This is an insult." he mumbled, irritated, but continued on.

A salt is a substance made up of the bonding of a metal and a non-metal. Sodium is the metal in this compound. As a highly flammable substance, it will ignite once in contact with air, therefore making it a hazard when in its pure state.

"Easily agitated by its surroundings..", the indigo haired boy commented, "Sounds like a certain someone I know.", he ended that sentence with what seemed to be the beginnings of a smirk. Well, he _had _to think of _something_ the least bit amusing, to take his mind off of this insanely boring and updated junk he had to read or he'd go insane! So, he went to the most accessible piece of thought that he could find. Daisuke.

Easily ignited by his surroundings, this boy could be a time bomb just ready to go off when thrown somewhere he didn't approve ofwhich was quite a lot. How amusing, he could refer to sodium as him. He began to smile at his little analogy when he realized with disgust what he was doing,

"I must be insaneletting him wander into my readings like this." Ken rubbed his head. Sodiumnot Daisuke. Maybe his mind was really leaving him. He continued on reading.

---

Daisuke yawned as he finished reading the first sentence of the sheet he was given in science. Some chemistry stuff to get them to know what the older people where doingor something like that. He wasn't really the most willing person to learn, but he began reading his homework just for reading's sakes. It's not like he had anything else to do reallyhe started reading the second paragraph, on chloride.

_The other half of this substance, chloride, is yet another dangerous and hazardous substance. Chloride is a non-metal, which is toxic to whatever is around it, stealing the chloride from its surroundings and therefore killing any living beings around it._

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Hmmph, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were talking about Ken." The boy of courage knew it sounded stupid, but it was kind of funny, seeing that Ken practically _did_ kill everything in his surroundings, or at least enslave it, which, to the fiery boy was almost the same thing. He hated that fact. It was the only real thing that was keeping him from announcing to the world that he had a crush on the evil overlord. Now that, _that _was stupid.

Chloride, wasn't he talking about chloride before? How in the world could he be so crazy as to compare a toxic non-metal or whatever, with..

"If anyone knew what I was thinking, reading this stuff, I'd never be able to live it done..", Daisuke shook his head at his freakish analogy, and resumed reading.

---

Ken's brow furrowed. "Will this ever end?" Truth was, it was a reasonably short sheet of information, but Ken was taking long reading itever since he thought of his little analogy', Daisuke had been all over his head again, and he couldn't think.

Stupid thoughtshe looked hard at the paper, determined to read it all through. Last paragraph.

Little did he know, that at that same time, Daisuke was about to do the very same action.

---

_When combined together, these two substances bond together into one, safe, stable substance, which proves that two very unstable, hazardous substances can react together to create something totally different. _

Both of the two boys stopped reading and gave two identical smirks,

"Hey, if sodium and chloride can get together without blowing up the world, who says we can't? It's scientifically proven, so it can't be wrong! "


End file.
